Not The Perfect Person
by voicegrl
Summary: The Doctor is not too happy when he visits Martha Jones.


This is my first real fic in the DW fandom. I love reading them, and thought I'd contribute something. Please be gentle with critiques. Thanks!

Title: Not the Perfect Person

Author: voicegrl

Spoilers: Definitely Human Nature/Family of Blood and LotTL.

Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side.

Pairing: Martha/TenDisclaimer: I do not own any of Doctor Who. If I did, the 10th Doctor and Martha would be together and he would have treated her a hell of a lot better.

AN: I've had the S3 DVD set since the end of October, but I just watched the deleted scenes from it and found this. It's a longer list of instructions The Doctor gave Martha before he became human in Human Nature. A fic sprung to mind. The actual quote is at the end of the story.

* * *

**Not The Perfect Person**

Martha Jones walked up to her flat and unlocked the door. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the right and then the left before opening the door. Looking down, she focused on the lock to remove the key as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Looking up, she walked into the kitchen and sat her things down. She was happy she'd gone to the pub after work. She deserved it, after all. She'd been a doctor for 7 months and loved it. How easy it'd been to throw herself into her studies and pass her exams with flying colors. She went straight to work at the hospital with the same focus. And then she joined UNIT, where the training was rigorous and demanding. Tonight was a lot of fun. She hadn't gone for a drink at the pub since the night after she and Tom decided to split up. She sighed. Jack showed up within hours of her phone call.

"Hey, it was a step in the right direction." Jack said. "You needed to be free of him, and Tom made that happen. Don't regret it."So, she didn't regret her relationship with Tom, the man who'd died for her during The Year That Wasn't. She did find happiness with him for a few months.Martha walked to her bedroom and began to unbutton her blouse. After she undid a few buttons, she sat on the bed and took off her shoes. Just then, she heard the distinct and familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing. She looked up and noticed the blue box next to her bed. The door opened and the Doctor appeared in his pyjamas looking a bit disheveled. "Doctor?"

"Martha! How could you do this to me?" The Doctor said with such anguish in his voice. His hair was even wilder than usual. "I trusted you!"

"Doctor," Martha repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Granted, not every place we went was at optimal visiting conditions," He began rambling. "But to do something so cruel…I can't believe you would do this!" He declared as he walked towards her.

"Doctor," Martha began again.

"What were you thinking?" He continued with his tirade as if she hadn't spoken.

"Doctor…"

"Do you really hate me SO much that you would—"

"DOCTOR!!!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked as if she'd just slapped his face.

"I can't answer any of your questions if you don't tell me what you're talking about, can I?" She continued in a calm, rational tone.

"You know what you did, Martha Jones." He answered in answered in an accusing tone. He looked so hurt. She really wanted to run to him and bury herself in one of his amazing hugs. "Don't pretend you don't remember."

"Doctor, is this something I'm going to do after February of 2008?" She asked, thinking maybe the TARDIS landed in the wrong time period. "If that's the case, shouldn't you be yelling at my future self?"

"No! It's something you did in 1913!" He shouted.

"Are you kidding me? What is it?" She asked angrily. "What could I have **possibly** done to **you** in 1913 that was comparable to what I had to go through as a maid in a racist school setting? Please, enlighten me!"

The Doctor looked at his burgundy trainers and shifted from side to side for a moment. "Well, you, erm…when you put it like that, I-I sound like a complete wanker!"

"The fact that you **are** a complete wanker has nothing to do with what I just said." She replied calmly. "Just leave me alone, and let me get some sleep, Doctor." She finished dejectedly.

"No." he replied softly.

"Sorry?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I said, no." The Doctor repeated loudly and with more force.

"You're kidding!"

"I need you with me, Martha." He said as he walked to her to close the physical distance between them. "My Doctor…Martha Jones."

Martha blinked and looked up at The Doctor. "I…I can't."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I really can't go through that again." She vehemently stated.

"I swear I won't take you to any place resembling Farringham 1913." He promised. "I just need you with me." He paused. "I miss you, Martha Jones." He looked down as if struggling with some unknown obstacle. "I love you, Martha Jones. My doctor." He said with pride. "Please, don't leave me again."

"I'm not just talking about Farringham 1913. I can't go through any part of the way you treated me. It hurts too much." she said softly. "Besides, you don't mean what you just said." Martha continued as she turned away so he wouldn't see the tears emerging from her eyes. "You're lonely. You just want someone—anyone there with you."

"I've tried that." He retorted. "It's not the same. They weren't you. Please come back to me, Martha." He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't make me go through anymore without you."

"What are you saying?" She asked after sniffling."I'm saying that I want you with me for as long as you'll have me." He replied as he turned her to face him. He waited until she looked up at him before he continued. "Why is it that we can never see that the best thing in our life was right in front of us all along?"

He pulled her into a hug. After trying to resist, she decided to let her heart guide her. She returned the Doctor's embrace and let him hold her for what seemed like hours as she contemplated her situation. "Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you yelling at me in the first place?" She asked. "And why are you in your pyjamas?"

"Oh, I was asleep when the memory came to me." He replied, as if that explained it all.

"What memory?"

"You." He answered, as he looked into her eyes. "You let me eat pears!"

"Well, I'm not the perfect person, you know." She explained.

"And **that's** your excuse?"

The people in the flat next door could only hear Dr. Martha Jones laughing.

Finis

* * *

_Prompt:_

_"Four: You. Don't let me abandon you._

_And five:__ Very important: five. Don't let me eat pears. I hate pears. John Smith is a character I made up. But I won't know that. I'll think I AM him. And he might do something stupid like eat a pear. In three months, I don't want to wake up from being human and taste THAT. _

_Six…"_


End file.
